


Now class do you like your teacher or not?

by Yikesu



Category: DBH - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - School, Angst, Cole Lives, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Kamski left Cyberlife but is now back per the revolutionaries request, Multi, Rk series are related, Teacher AU, They are teachers, alive!cole, all other ships are cameos, androids and humans go to school together, but with teachers, integrated schools, not students, respect ur teacher!, ships that involve the RK's are main ships, teacher parent talks, think b99, this follows the first yr of the schools opening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikesu/pseuds/Yikesu
Summary: ~ teacher au ~As Detroit repopulates the only integrated school is opened on the edge of the city zone. It's a large school with potential and only the best have been given positions for staff. The first year of a new school is always the hardest, however, so how will our revolutionaries fair?{ 10% phuck!, 20% skill, 15%  coffee and failing student at will, 5% pleasure, 50% insane, and a 100%  proof students melt your brain }





	1. Prologue: shaky start

**Author's Note:**

> ! sorry this chapter is the shortest out of all of them !
> 
> Quick au notes
> 
> ~ rk series evolved from caretaker to education bots(instead of killer bots)  
> ~ The main Rk's have decided they are related  
> ~ Connor teaches: all subjects sans p.e. and workshoping  
> ~ Hank(the v.p.) teaches: english, spanish  
> ~ Rk900 teaches: all subjects!(prefers the sciences)  
> ~ Gavin teaches: P.e. science  
> ~ Fowler is ofc the principle  
> ~ Markus aint a teacher hes staff but what he does is still a mystery 2 me (and this entire story is written out)  
> ~ cole is alive and goes to school  
> ~ cole's mom aint that bad she's just not that good  
> ~(info comes on a need 2 know bases)

Muggy late August air creeps into the main office as Connor Anderson hauls in a suitcase with his younger brother, Nines, behind him. Markus whos tending to the record book just out of sight hears them enter and smiles to himself. They’re the earliest by far; move-in day isn’t until this weekend for educators. It is only Thursday.  
  
The friction of the suitcases the siblings roll on the marble flooring makes a slight whirring noise. It’s something that Connor links to airports, not school buildings. For an academia android, he’s never had the pleasure of teaching in a school this expansive, or this beautiful. Even though it’s the main building, a place where visitors first come in and first impressions are vital, he has a feeling that this school is perfect throughout every hallway.  
  
Markus makes a small noise of acknowledgment as the push through the front office and into the staff chambers. Nines ear perks up at the noise though his brother seems to be unbothered as if he hadn’t heard it.  
  
“Markus,” He calls out uncertain. Connor glances at him funny until he receives an answer.  
  
“Yes, yes I’m in my office.”  
  
Connors' eyes light up at the voice, he bounds toward where it comes from, Media and Communications office. “Hi,” He all but screams.  
  
It’s been a long time since they’d seen each other. He hadn’t had contact with the leader of the android uprising since mid-May, he missed him.  
  
Markus tips his head slightly, “Hello Connor, Nines, I’m glad you made it so early.”  
  
Having the decency to duck his head in a bout of embarrassment the Rk800 model gives a sheepish grin. “Sorry, It’s just...I haven’t seen you in a while and it’s been too long.”  
  
Nines slips out a ‘tsk’. “You make it seem as if it was your idea to go this early. It wasn’t if you couldn’t tell. I’m the one who pulled his sorry excuse for an ass--”  
  
“Hey, my ass is perfectly fine!”  
  
“Con,” Nines reclaims his train of thought with a sneer at his lips, “one, never interrupt me again or they will never find your body. Two it’s as flat as a table top.”  
  
The other androids just blink and he takes it as a sign to continue, “Like I said I had to forcefully get him out of his own house. It involved quite a lot of screaming and too much bribery but we are here and ready to aid you in getting ready for our pupils who’ll arrive in forty-four hours, correct?”  
  
“You’re aware that if I needed help I would have asked the team right,” Markus asks with a shake of his head. “Not that you two aren’t capable it’s just I value their help more than you.” Blunt.  
  
“Why can’t you talk to us like you do with the rest of the world,” Connor huffs.  
  
“I’m not related to the rest of the world, now am I? Besides the idea that I have to be nice to my own flesh ‘n blood is ridiculous.”  
  
Nines felt something in him snap, something automatic and robotic. “Series.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“We are not made of Flesh or Blood we are a series.”  
  
Markus bit his lip as a flash of worry crossed his face. “Yeah, well if humans can say it I can to.” He feigns a flippant attitude as if the phrasing or Nines’ words don’t bug him. Anyone with eyes can see it’s not convincing.  
  
Connor's social protocol kicks in, the subprogram named 'negotiation.' "Calm down, Markus. He's still new to deviancy and sometimes he says things that aren't acceptable for this new world you're building. He's trying."  
  
"He can speak or himself."  
  
"I can speak for myself."  
  
"Of course you can, it was just my nature to diffuse tensions, I'm sorry."  
  
An awkward stiff air replaces the once friendly atmosphere. For a few seconds none of them say anything, they just go rigid.  
  
"I have some reports I need to email over to the Detroit public school committee. Basics of the total enrollment and all that."  
  
A beat.  
  
"So you should probably leave me be," Markus concludes without meeting their eyes.  
  
"Fair, I'll see you later then. Connor, we should make our way to the dorm buildings we'll be supervising." Nines says turning heel to leave. He walks fast without waiting up for his brother to respond.  
  
He rushes through the main garden path paying no mind to the gorgeous apple trees that line the cobblestone path or the pretty blooms that sprout from the ground. His mind has a singular mission and that's to get to Southern Hall, unpack, and avoid what he dares call family.  
  
Connor follows hotly on his trail. He silent as Nines comes up to one of the dormitories.  
  
"This isn't Southern, this is Detroit Hall," Connor says.  
  
"I know," Nines replies, "It's where you and your boyfriend will be supervising, correct?"  
  
The Rk800 feels a blush creep along his face. He doesn't need to see himself to know he's bright blue in the face. "You shouldn't talk about your fellow teachers that way, it's rude."  
  
"All it took to get you flushed was a mention of Professor Anderson, huh." A hint of laughter bubbles from the back of his throat.  
  
"It's not his mention that set me off," Connor thinks that if his face could catch on fire it would in a dazzling display of blue flames. "It's that you mentioned him using the word boyfriend. What if someone hears?" He hisses.  
  
Nines peers down at him, "No one is here but us two. And all I did was use another title he frequently calls himself."  
  
"He does not go around say 'hello I'm Connors boyfriend.'"  
  
"He most certainly does, the same way his son calls you Mr. Toy."  
  
"Cole only says that because of his mother whose a bad influence and kept calling me Boytoy."  
  
"But it stuck," Nines muses.  
  
"Yeah, it stuck."  
  
"Nonetheless using a proper title for him is something I will continue to do as it's factual."  
  
"You are a dick Richard," Connor says using his brother's legal name.  
  
"Thank you, I strive for these types of compliments."  
  
"Seriously, I don't want the kids to find out."  
  
"Okay, I'll dial back my snark if it makes you feel better."  
  
"I'm serious Richard, deadly serious."  
  
"I'm not so much of an asshole that you assume I'd go and out the very android who woke me up and whom I fondly call my older brother, am I?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me?"  
  
"I won't disclose your relationship to any of the students if it means that much to you."  
  
"It does."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You should unpack, it's getting late," Nines says in passing as he opens the large double doors to the main floor.  
  
It's midday, not quite noon yet," Connor raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Take the hint and get lost."  
  
"You have such a nasty personality."  
  
Nines rolls his eyes extravagantly, "I see. That has nothing to do with you?" He's slowly leading Connor toward the back half of the lobby level.  
  
"Hey now, they might've used my code but they added on to it, we all know that different bodies harbor different personalities."  
  
"I suppose so," He shrugs and presses his fingers on a glowing blue padlock that seemingly unlocks nothing. It blinks green for a few moments and a soft but stern voice, the voice of a Chloe model, confirms his identity.  
  
The wall breaks open to reveal a colorful apartment sized kitchen stocked with a rainbow of eatery equipment. Connor's jaw slacks in amazement as he wanders into the room. As if in a trance he opens the nearest cabinet and nearly screeches in delight. Fully stocked with pans and their covers is what makes him so excited. Rapidly he rips another one open, then another. They are all filled with baking sheets and tin foil and spatulas and, and, and--- Ah it was just so perfect!  
  
Nines stifles the urge to chuckle at the sight of his sibling's shenanigans. Connor looked like a kid in a candy store with the wonderlust eyes flickering all around.  
  
Backing away he mutters, "I'll leave you to it." Connor doesn't hear him.  
  
○●○  
  
The clock hits one o' clock and throughout the entire campus, a single chime can be heard. It's obnoxiously loud and last for multiple seconds but it's important.  
  
Nines, who'd spent the last day and a half expertly avoid all those he had family ties to. It's not so much that he was upset with them, no, no, he was upset with himself. He hadn't meant to make Markus uncomfortable, he hadn't meant for Connor to try and force peace into the situation. He was just trying to live out his life like everyone else, he had free speech now but whenever he used it seemed like the general public would wilt at his words.  
  
He lets out a scoff and makes his way down his loft bed where he had been reading an article about this schools opening. Mentally he opens his bedroom door and is met with the living room. It's empty with nothing in place but the school issued television and the sleek plush couch set.  
  
He sees an alert flash in his field of vision: Go To Principle Fowler's Office Before Going To The Main Building Meeting Room.  
  
Not an odd request but it certainly wasn't expected. The Dean's office isn't far off from the meeting room so it's not unachievable to make the detour.  
  
He arrives at the glass doors of the office with his usually stoic face. He can see the back of a hunched over man in an army green hoodie with messy, untamed hair. Jeffrey Fowler nods along with whatever the man is saying with a tight-lipped grin. When Fowler spots the android however his grin tightens even more but somehow it looks like he's in pain.  
  
The man turns to follow the Printables lingering gaze. Nines get a good view of him.  
  
'Gavin Reed age 36, no criminal record. Engaged once back in 2027. Teaching degrees all came from Towson University in Maryland.' All that immediately filters into his brain without any hesitation from his processors. A frown falls upon his face. He's been trying to rid himself of that feature for months, he wishes to learn about people in a human way, through conversation.  
  
Gavin has a scowl on his face as if it's permanently there. It fits him though, makes him looks like a teacher you wouldn't want to turn in projects late with.  
  
"What the everloving hell Jeff?"  
  
Ah, he had a tongue. Fowler sighs reaching for his temples.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Reed. I am Mr. Nines, and Rk900 model fit to serve children development from birth to 25 years. How are you?"  
  
"How the fuck do you know my name dipshit?"  
  
"Please refrain from using vulgar language," NInes smirks at the sheer volcanic energy of the man. He'll have fun with this one.  
  
The human lunges forward ready to punch him square in the stomach. "Mother fuck--"  
  
"Gavin so help me," Fowler starts while messaging his entire head, "if you lay a finger on your fellow teacher I will fire you faster than you could ever imagine. Do you understand?"  
  
Reed can't even respond, his filled with awe as he watches his fist struggle to get out of a death grip.  
  
"He heard you and I think we've come to an understanding," Nines replies simply. He lets go of Gavin's hand and sees the man stand straighter as a result.  
  
"Good because starting today you'll be sharing the housing unit in Southern for the school year."  
  
The android rapidly blinks as he tries to find the data that informed him of this housing change. He had been told two months ago, back in June, that he'd be living single in the housing unit for Residential teachers. There was no notice of the change, not even a passing comment.  
  
"Aye, you dying or something?" Gavin asks.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Your mood ring is switching between yellow 'n red like some type of rave."  
  
"I was thinking, sorry for my absence from the conversation."  
  
"No problem Nines it's fine," the principle waves his hand dismissively, "I just want to know if you have anything to say about."  
  
"I have something to say!"  
  
"I know Reed."  
  
"I am pissed the fuck off."  
  
"I know Reed."  
  
Nines struggles to find anything constructive to say so he doesn't open his mouth instead just shakes his head.  
  
"Great. Now you two get down to the staff meeting. You haven't missed anything important but hurry up anyway."  
  
"Wait, you ain't leading it?" Reed squints.  
  
"If I was I'd be there already. Kamski is leading it."  
  
A groan comes from the man. "Uhg, he's not even an educator, he's just a pompous prick with money."  
  
"He's the founder of this school Gavin, you can't expect him not to be involved with at least its opening year." Fowler sounds so tired like he's already had this talk a million times.  
  
"Eat the rich.”  
  
“Get out of my damn office before I shove you out Reed.”

“Yes sir,” He grumbled and pushed past Nines with more force than necessary.

  
Shit, this year was going to be a pain. 


	2. (slow beginnings) September

The staff meeting went together perfectly, just as Markus feared. Anytime anything went according to plan that meant something larger was at play.  He had taken so much time and energy into planning the seating around the table so that teachers who were less than fond of each other would refrain from making a scene. He made sure to review exactly what Kamski was going to say down to the infliction of the words, he had everything in place.

 

It was perfect.

 

It was an information dump, nothing the staff didn’t already know. An overview of where each classroom was depending on which building you were in, a simple guideline for how to deal with troublemakers, the cafe menu for the first month of school, all the basics.

 

As soon as the gathering was adjourned was when it went to hell in a handbasket. Markus saw Mr. Reed walk over to Ms. Chen with his signature snarl. His regulator pump skipped a beat as he saw Reed talk to her. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance but they weren't looking at him, no they were past him. They were looking at the Rk900 model who wore the most bored expression on his face.

 

He didn’t need his super hearing to know what they were discussing. It was easy to tell this was over the housing mix up, something that Josh and North had been arguing for so long that eventually, Simon had to step in and make the decision for them. Do keep in mind that Simon is the android in charge of landscaping and design while Josh is meant for housing and development; he had no right to take over that case.

 

Unfortunately, it was all processed and done by the time North got bored of fighting. Josh couldn't find it in himself to be mad enough at the situation, he was too docile for his own good.

 

Tina slides past Gavin and sauntered over to the android in question. She had a pretty smile on her face, the type to make anyone become absolutely head over heels for her. Makus bristles and tunes into the conversation.

 

“Mr. Nines correct?”

 

“Yes,” he responds, “that is me.”

 

She tilts her head slightly like she's trying to read him. “Do you know that I was supposed to be rooming with Mr. Reed?”

 

“No. I had no idea Ms.Chen.”

 

“Mrs. Chen now! I’ve gotten married,” she sounds so cheerful. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry that's not in my database.”

 

She lets out a giggle, “it wouldn't be. We haven't signed the official papers, however, we had the ceremony two weeks ago.”

 

“That's wonderful.”

 

She nods her head repeatedly. “It was a super fast wedding though. Christine, that's my wife, and I were going to get married in a year or so, however, I realized that I’d have to room with Gavin if we aren't married and I can't do that.”

 

Nines arches his eyebrows in surprise.

 

“I love Gav, I do! He’s just not as much fun as my wife. So I may or may not have cheated the system by saying that I was married and gotten out of being his roommate.” Chen's face splits into a cheeky grin. “Sorry you got stuck with him, he's a hard ass but he grows on you I swear.” She holds her head down in a sympathetic position. 

 

Markus couldn't believe his audio processors. Tina Chen was the whole reason why the last month of his life had been so hectic. He had to tell his team all about this. They’d all find it unhumorous and absolutely irritating. 

 

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Nines asks bluntly.

 

“Wow, you're a hardass as well? Oh God, this is the set up to some horrid romcom,” she jokes to herself. “I’m telling you so you can have some backup information when he inevitably gets on your nerves so much and you wanna know who wound his panties in a twist.”

 

“And that would be you?”

 

“Yeah, and to be honest I don't regret it. You look like a fine piece of ass,” she puts a hand on his shoulder, “Return my boy properly fucked by the end of the year, aye?”

 

The android swears that if he hadn’t removed his blushing feature he would have had it activate by now. “Please don’t say that to a colleague. I believe it's sexual harassment on many accounts.”

 

She doesn't falter her grip on his shoulder if anything she tightens it. “Do you want to report me?”

 

“Not in particular, no.”

 

“Well then, that's good. After all,” she winks, “I’m only playing.”

 

“Of course.”

 

She twirls herself around and contorts her profile into one of anger. She’s completely done a 180 on her expression as she stomps back to Gavin.

 

She folds her arms together and goes back to talking to him but this time it's more exaggerated. Markus swears on the cross that humans lie too much and not enough when it's a necessity.

 

Elijah plays nicely through the whole thing seemingly understanding that Markus doesn’t have the mental stamina to continue trying to make sure a cat fight doesn’t break out. Or maybe he’s just minding his own business because he’s planning something, who knows?

 

The Rk200 doesn’t know the actual relationship between Mr. Reed or Mr. Kamski but he does know that they get antsy around one another and try to outdo each other's stupidity. It’s a hassle, to say the least.

 

He’s asked Chloe, the only Chloe that stayed with him after liberation, to keep an eye out for any chance the two men might get alone with each other and start a fight. It was hard to believe they were both adults the way their petty arguments would turn into fist to cuffs in a matter of moments.

 

It’s been almost ten minutes since the meeting had ended and he figured he could slink out unnoticed and come back the next day bright and early for the arrival of the first set of students. He was incredibly wrong.

 

“I called you a little cunt Mr. Reed. Are your ears failing you?” It was loud monotone the way Nines said it but it carried a lot of weight. Markus whipped him over to see Gavin grabbing Nines by the collar and pushing him against the wall. How had all this happened? He turned around for a literal second. Ra9 give him strength.

 

Connor had the most frantic expression as he tried to understand the steps that led up to this confrontation. Hank  Ms. Ch-- Mrs. Chen had her eyes bugged out wide with disbelief washed all over her face.

 

Chris, the goddamn saint that he was, tried to usher everyone out of the room so that whatever was happening could happen in private. No one budged.

 

A thing to note about Gavin Reed is that he was an asshole. Like, a massive douchebag. But that was only to his co-workers, to kids he was considered the very best teacher in all of Detroit. He switched schools often per his own rules never regarding whatever the board had to say in the matter. Anyone else pull that stunt and they’d be fired in an instant but leave it to Reed to be so fantastic at his job the school system couldn’t survive if he was let go. He had produced some of the brightest minds in Detroit in such a small time frame that it was hard to believe he hadn’t been raised to a vice principal of at least one school. 

 

But every time he went in for an interview the board would look at him and say the same thing: You’re better as a teacher than as a principal and you know it. Bullshit, he cursed. How could they ever know if they wouldn’t even let him explore that option in his career? Fucking hell he got heated even thinking about their dismissive attitudes.

 

“I swear to God plastic,” Reed pushed more pressure on Nines’ artificial windpipe, “I’ll fuck you up.”

 

“Try me bitch.”

 

“How in the ever-loving fuck do I shut you up?”

 

Nines reaches for the hand that's trying to crush his neck and holds it tight. “You can’t very well do it like this, I don’t breath moron. I thought you would’ve learned from today's earlier incident but it seems like you’re just that sophomoric.” Gavin’s hand slowly turns blue. “Do not actively try and piss me off. It never ends well.”

 

Markus knew he needed to do something before Nines let his temper get the best of him. Sure, Reed was a strapping man with a fully capable body to take out a man or two when faced with danger. However this wasn’t a man, this was an android who, despite being a glorified nanny for the youths of Detroit, could easily mangle him.

 

Connor, finally getting out of his head, steps up to the two of them and calmly unhooks Nines’ hand from Gavin’s. In a tone that's icily steady he says, “Mr. Nines, Mr. Reed, would you mind not fighting a few days before school starts? We all have lesson plans and ice-breakers we need to finish and this isn’t aiding anyone in that. Please remove yourselves and try your best not to end up in any more altercations on school grounds. Can you do that gentleman?” That was the voice of a teacher who was fed up.

 

“Fuck off heather one. I wasn’t gonna scuff heather two up too bad.”

 

“Mr. Reed. My name is Connor, we worked in the same school last year. You know my name use it. And I wasn’t worried about Nines’ safety, I was worried about yours.”

 

It was silent for the first time in minutes. Markus left the room swiftly without finding a reason to explain himself. Goodness being around these people was draining.

 

○●○

 

Markus sat down as a recounted today's event in full detail for North as she gargled in uncontrollable laughter. He’d been wrong. Someone found this so damn funny she might burst.

 

No one else at Jericho thought that if anything they feared for the successes of the school. Simon gave a wary side eye to Markus. All Markus could do was shrug and hope for the best.

 

○●○

 

Anderson. He put his last name as Anderson.

 

For an android with the ability to pre-construct events with the idea that he’ll be able to avoid troublesome happenings he really didn't think this one through. Connor wasn’t meant for domestic care per-say but he certainly had that ability and he was showing it off with the entire kitchen being littered with baked goods.

 

It was a stress reliever okay!

 

It was Sunday night, all other staff and students were at the opening ceremony. Really it was just another chance for Elijah Kamski to talk about himself and maybe sprinkle in how this school was the hub of integrated education in America. 

 

Pouring a tablespoon of cream into his batter to make it a tad sweeter than needed he rushes around the small kitchen with nervous energy. It was such a dumb idea to have your last name be the last name of someone you were romantically involved with. Uhg, curse Hank, and his persuasion!

 

It was simple, a high schooler had noticed how there were two Andersons in the school and made an off-hand joke to break the ice with other students. Something about how the two could be mistaken as family. It was harmless really.

 

Even still it set him into a full-blown panic as seen by the piles of neatly frosted cupcakes that covered the countertops next to him. His internal timer went off, it was a quarter ‘till eight. Connor shuffled around to grab a load of paper plates and quickly placed all finished baked goods onto them.

 

He had figured that if Hank saw him panicking then he’d panic too so he would have to get rid of the evidence. Luckily enough the dormitory held a little over a hundred Middle schoolers and a few High Schoolers; perfect zone to leave out food and expect it to be gone in a matter of minutes. Sprinting to make it he placed all of his treats in the largest common room, CR1.

 

Once all the food had found its way out of his kitchen Connor took the batter he was working on and rushed through his living room to the nearest window he could find. Chucking the substance bowl and all he pat himself on the back and waited for his boyfriend to come back home.

Once Hank did arrive he didn’t suspect a thing.

 

Splendid.

 

○●○

 

Nines was built to be able to teach anyone, no matter how difficult or different, material from infancy to adulthood with ease. So tell him why he currently was having the damndest time trying to teach Gavin basic communication skills?

 

It was only the middle of the first week when problems with their living situation began to arise. Sure they hated each other but at least they had the kids to distract them from tearing each other's faces off on site. The problem with the first week of school though was that everything was slow. The kids were slow to do basic things such as answer questions or take out pencils. The teachers were slow, what with all that of trying to accommodate with children they'd never met before. 

 

It was all painfully slow.

 

Nines doesn’t do slow. He does fast, steady, and unapologetically temperamental. Of course, he has the ability to conform to every single student need. He is quite literally the ultimate teacher but he’ll be damned if he falls back on his programming to do his job.

 

Wednesday morning during first period he announces a pop quiz. It’s a very easy one, it’s only about lab safety but still, the curriculum states that it should take a week and some change before the test. Nines knows the universal curriculum for America, it’s ingrained into his code. He doesn’t care. First period is AP forensics. Only Juniors and seniors take the class, they should be able to handle lab safety at its simplest form.

 

There is groaning and moaning through and through but he can't find it in himself to pity them. They were basically adults at this point.   
  
He went about his day just fine and figured he'd 'sleep' or his equivalent the same way.    
  
So someone tell him why when he stepped into his shared living space at three in the afternoon and was assaulted with a string of profanities that could only be described as childish.   
  
"If you have something to say to me please use proper English and finish your thought before moving onto another."   
  
Gavins just across the way sitting at a desk surrounded by open textbooks marked up with red pen. His mouth is twisted.    
  
"How dare you," he seethes, "How dare you mess with my kids." His fingers clenched together with passion.   
  
"Calm down and talk about whatever may be bitch worthy by your standards today."   
  
"Calm down? Calm do-- oh fuck you asshole!" He's boisterous and out of control. He needed to tone it down unless he wanted someone to report loud noises coming from the teacher loft.   
  
Nines stood still utterly silent with confusion written all over his face. Gavin stopped in a circle and called for his cat. With less rage than before he holds a kitten dangerously close to his hammering chest as he attempts to pet his anger to nothingness.   
  
"I understand that Schmooze is an android but hiding her too tight can be harmful to her wires and processors," Nines says calmly as he walks toward the angry human with caution. He has no idea what's riled up Reed this time and intends to find out. "What did I do to your kids?"   
  
"Are you dumb or just fuckin' playing? Because at this point I can't tell fuckface." Was being volatile apart of his lesson plans too? Was he always like this? He couldn't be. No teacher gains a reputation like he has by being like this.   
  
"I honestly don't understand. Help me understand."   
  
"Your fucking surprise test!"

 

The android rolls his eyes. How very human to get upset about something that didn’t even come close to his personal or teaching life. “Yes, I gave a  _ quiz  _ today on lab safety. Nothing these bright young minds shouldn't be able to handle.”

 

Stroking the cat harder he says, “You don’t get it do you? Kids don’t remember shit from one summer to the next. How were they supposed to remember something that you spent two class periods talking about?”

 

“Actually only one. The high school switch schedules in an ‘abab’ order.”

 

“That's worse!”

 

“I fail to understand though how this is me messing with your children. You teach middle school sciences, nothing that compares to my level.” He doesn't even hide how cocky he sounds.

 

“Hey dumbass,”  Gavin gives up on relieving stress in a docile way and sets Schmooze onto the carpet. “I have teaching credentials kindergarten to senior year of High school. I am more than fucking aware of what you teach smartass.”

 

Nines shrugs. He, of course, knew that factoid but he also knew Gavin hadn’t taught any High school science in over eight years. “Smartass or Dumbass? Take your pick.”

 

Taking a large step forward in a poor try at intimidation Gavin furrows his brow. “You know what? You are impossible. Here I thought I was going to feel bad spilling your blood all over your sheets but it seems I won't have any guilt tonight.

 

“Pardon?” 

 

“Whatever. I have ‘all about me’ slideshows to grade. And change your sheets, they smell like wet pennies and sadness.” Reed went back to his desk and flicked his laptop up forcefully.

 

True to what he thought he heard Nines saw his bed covered in Thirium. He couldn’t help but choke back a hoarse cackle. This was so stupid. They were both adults who were given a huge responsibility: take care of other people's children 24/7. Yet they were caught up in their own battles for no reason. Nines couldn't think to any motive Reed had for this other than he was pissed about what? Some of the kids being pissed? 

 

An educator was a paintbrush as a student was a canvas. Teachers helped create what kids became, how they grew, and what their true colors were.

 

What kind of teacher was Mr. Reed? One with an impressive record but the personality that doesn't match.

 

○●○

 

“Mr. Manfred,” Chloe calls to him as she stuck her head out of one of the school's windows.

 

He sat drawing on a hill the handsome landscape that he saw just in front of him. He turns his head up words to see her dangling out the window with a sour face. “I’ll be right up.”

 

And true to his word he is. He’s found her in a small copier room kneeling over a scantron. She has the most perplexed look as she pokes the machine. She doesn’t know what she’s doing.

 

“What are you doing.”

 

“Trying to understand how these test could be so...incorrect.”

 

He bends over to join her and takes one of the completed sheets. All over are bright pink dashes. This student, River Korman, has absolutely bombed their test. Markus cocks his head sideways, no one was supposed to have test already. It was the first weekend of school, no one had learned anything yet. Or at least nothing of note. “Whose test is this?”

 

“Mr. Nines, advanced placement forensics. He seems to have given them a test-- no he called it a quiz. He gave them a quiz on lab safety two days ago and asked me so sweetly if I could run these for him while he ran out to a blood bank.”

 

“You don’t work here Chloe, you don’t have to do that.”

 

“I’m a platonic housewife for Ei, I do what makes me happy. Besides how can you say no to a looker like that,” She sighs dreamily.

 

“Platonic?” Markus raises an eyebrow.

 

“Oh my god did you think me and him were-- oh no. No, no, no, no.” Disgust riddles her face. “No thank you. I rather like him in a non-romantic sense.”

 

Markus amends hotly, his head shaking wildly. “Of course not. Sorry, sorry that was such a big assumption to make.”

 

She’s at least nice enough to pretend to laugh it off. “Don’t mind it.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Back to the topic at hand,” she points an elegantly painted nail at the paper in his hand. “All the human students seem to have failed the quiz. This is a huge problem as we are an integrated school, no?”

 

“I see,” he says glancing down, “Do you know how much this is worth?”

 

“Sixty-five points.”

 

He stares incredulously at her, his mouth agape with fear. He prays she’s joking. “Sixty-five points?” He croaks.

 

She nods.

 

“Oh, my Ra9 he’s going to flunk them all out of this school.”

 

“Yes, that’s what my worry was.”

 

“We’re an integrated school! The first in America!” He shouts at the paper, “We can’t have out human students fail!” He starts to ramble incoherently about school ratings and how the media is watching how this plays out for future generations.

 

“So you agree that is a problem and we should fix it.”

 

“Yes, yes a hundred times yes!”

 

“Great so you wanna talk to Nines about it,” She’s so hopeful.

 

He crumbles, “What? No, I’m in charge of the public opinion on this school, not the teaching aspect. I’m an Rk200, only the 600 and up are built for that type of work.”

 

Chloe huffs and jostles her ponytail, “You're just scared to talk to him.”

 

“I fought an all-out war for my freedom. For our entire races, freedom and you dare to call me a coward!? I’ve done more than most could ever dream of putting my life on the line! I have immense courage, don’t ever call me a craven.”

 

She doesn’t even bat an eye.

 

“Your right, I sure am scared to ask him about his grading policies. But so are you, so what does that make us?”

 

“Chicken.” She says.

 

“Chicken,” he sticks out his hands.

 

She takes it and gives it a hardy shake.   
  


○●○

 

Cursing to hell and back Connor jumped out of bed with absolute shock. His clock reads September twenty-first, 8:25

 

If you had told Connor he had the ability to oversleep he would have laughed in your face softly and tried to educate you loudly. He was an android, he didn’t sleep in the first place. What he did do however was retreat into stasis mode for most nights, especially if it was an emotionally draining day.

 

It had only been two weeks or so into the school year, practically nothing. Yet he still was twenty-five minutes late to his first class of the day and counting. 

 

Bouncing from one section of his bathroom to another he dressed in the closets casual suit off hand and dashed out halfheartedly ready for the day.

 

He breaks into a run as he makes his way across the quad in what might've been a world record. Skipping multiple steps up to the third level of the High school English building he barely makes it to room 345  before 8:35.

 

In his room is Hank. He’s sitting at his desk watching over the teens as they fill out what looks to be a worksheet on  _ ‘The Man by The Sea’  _ first ten chapters. They were silent with pencils on paper not even looking up as their teacher, flushed and a mess, came stumbling in.

 

“Ha-- Mr. Anderson?”

 

“Ah, hello Mr. Anderson. I was told you might be late coming in today as you’re a busy person so I took it upon myself to survey your class until you came in.” He has a knowing smile as he rolls back in the chair and stands.

 

“Thank you. That’s incredibly helpful Hank.”

 

“Just helping a coworker out,” He gave a wink. Hey, that was Connors thing! He was supposed to give out a dazzling smile and a wink so charming it could turn the coldest heart burning like a July day.

 

Connor resituated himself and continued the already in motion lesson for the day. It was almost identical to the plan he’d had sprawled across their kitchen counter. Did Hank review them? That was unexpectedly sweet.

 

A few students turned their papers into him at the front, then some more, and once almost everyone had completed the paper he spoke up. “Thank you so very much for being pleasant to Mr. Anderson, I’m glad you didn’t give him a hard time.”

 

They responded for the most part with their ‘yeah’ ‘sure’ and ‘whatever.’ But one girl, a sophomore named Lily, with her L.E.D. cool blue, felt the need to say more. “It must be nice to have such a good  _ Friend _ that he’s willing to step in when you are slacking off.” She acts like she knows something. Then again all teens act like they know shit when they know nothing.

 

“Lily, that's incredibly rude. I wasn’t slacking off. I’m a state of the art prototype. We don’t slack. I was...busy.” His own L.E.D. cycles yellow as he answers. He could have been stronger with that response.

 

“Mhm,” she raises an eyebrow, “I know oversleeping when I see one. I’m a teenager, even if I was organic that feature would come naturally.”

 

The entire class explodes into pandemonium as they piggyback off her original burn. It becomes a roast the younger Mr. Anderson for the last twenty minutes of class and Connor can’t find it in him to try and settle them down.

 

○●○

 

Mrs. Chen hops into the middle school gym wearing the ugliest dress in Gavin's opinion. He’d never tell her that though, they are best friends and best friends lie to each other that way neither end up found dead in Miami. She’s wearing hideous flats to top off the homely yellow and green garb.

 

“Mr. Reed,” she says.

 

“Mrs. Chen.”

 

“You are needed in Fowlers offi--” A dark purple rubber ball comes crashing into the bleaches next to her head. She screams. “Hey, brats! Don’t aim for your teachers, I’ll write you up!”

 

Two boys, one obviously an android with his light flashing red, stand rimrod as she yells at them. “Sorry,” they mumble once she’s done.

 

“You better be.” She crosses her arms.

 

“Hey, hey, hey. Cut the kiddos some slack, they’re sixth graders, barely out of diapers.”

 

“Bullhit. When we were sixth graders we juuled in the bathroom and ate weed brownies like it was apart of communion,” She hits him playfully on the shoulder.

 

“Okay but that was 2014, times have changed and children have evolved.”

 

“Bull. Shit.”

 

He picks up a stray ball that’s found it's way on the sidelines and throws it at Tina. “Fucking hell,” he breathes as he tries to get ahold of how much he wants to do it again. Her face is priceless, completely shocked and appalled at the sudden attack.  

 

She lands flat on her ass, “Ow! Screw you Reed.”

 

He gasps, “Don’t you have a wife? I could never!”

 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Really though Fowler needs you to come to his office. I’ll cover your class.”

 

“In that dress?”

 

She frowns, “This is a middle school gym, not an Olympic training ground. I can handle some bratty pre-pubescents for as long as it takes. And get down there quick, It’s been five minutes since I came in.”

 

“Shit.”

 

Giving her an overview of the rest of class he changes out of his workout clothes and into his loose slacks and button up. He bolts out the double doors and takes a few unsolicited ‘short cuts’ through the bushes as he makes his way to the main office.

 

Almost slamming into the entrance’s frame he gives a weak greeting to his superior before his face diminishes into something less than friendly. Fowler sits quietly behind his desk with his attention turned on the pen he rolls with his hands. To his right, sitting in one of the guest chairs was that obnoxious Rk900, ugh. To his left is Chloe. She has her eyes wide at Gavin's disheveled appearance but makes no comment.

 

He thinks this is about dumping all of Nines’ Thirium 310 all over and takes a deep breath ready to face the consequences that are o totally worth it. Clearing his throat Reed makes it know to Fowler that he’s shown up and to his surprise, Jeff looks almost happy to see him. 

 

“Just the man I was looking for!”

 

“What,” he asks because he knows he couldn’t have heard that right.

 

“I’ve been expecting you. Very pleased that you’ve come down. Now please, tell me the difference between an android and a human when it comes to education.  Bare basics only.”

 

Nines groans, the first sign that he could get truly annoyed with something. Usually, the aloof android gave a detached answer to whatever situation he was in like it was programmed into him, which in all fairness it probably was. This was something different, something more human.

 

“Humans take generally twelve times of repetition before something sticks with them while android only have to see something once before they can get it down pack, right?”

 

“Yes. Now explain to Mr. Nines here why giving a test out--”

 

“It was a quiz,” he defends himself.

 

After an elongated exasperated sigh Fowler continues, “It was worth sixty-five points that ain't a damn quiz. It’s a quest at best. Anyway, explain to him why it wasn’t fair to the humans of his class to have a quiz on a topic they just learned about.”

 

Gavin broke out into a shit-eating grin. He had been so furious about this topic that it still made his skin itch when he heard students in the hallway discussing the unfair schematics of Mr. Nines’ classes. “Aye, motherfucker that's what you get,” He howls and kicks over the guest chair adjacent to Nines.

 

Chloe visibly winces as the chair falls over. 

 

“What the fuck Gavin?”

 

“Sorry principle got a little excited there.”

 

“I can see that.”

 

“Okay fuckmunch,  he’s what you need to know about teaching. The curriculum guide is of course just a guide but considering you’ve been alive for, what, two months you fucking baby?”

 

“Mr. Reed if you can’t be civil with Mr. Nines I am afraid I will have to do the same thing I did to you at Thanksgiving three years ago. Settle down, I am here as a peacemaker and nothing more but if force is needed I will apply it liberally.” Chloe informs him as she fixes the knocked over seat.

 

He visibly blanches, “Yes ma’am.”

 

“Is that a proper title that just came out of your mouth,” Nines asks with what was probably real awe.

 

“Eat a dick.”

 

“Mr. Reed,” Fowler and Chloe say in unison.

 

“ Back on point,” he grumbles, “You need to use the guide you were given. We are the first integrated school in America. A place where androids an’ humans can coexist in the developmental stages of life. It’s important that we succeed to show the rest of the world how far we’ve come from last years shit show you robots pulled on us.”

 

Nines leans back in his seat, “For a second I consider the idea that you could go a whole few sentences without cursing. I suppose even the best have errors.”

 

Fowler regained control of the conversation once he saw Reed's eyes turn to slits and rerouted to a more productive talk. The rest of the discussion was choppy and unorganized but the point was given: Nines had to at least give his human pupils a chance.

  
  


The two leave that office right after the final bell rings signaling school to be over for the day. They aren’t even five feet away from the door when Gavin says, “I’d choke you with my Doc Martens soles crushing your throat. It might not hurt you but it sure as hell would shut you up from the pure embarrassment. ”

 

“Cute but awfully bold of you to assume you’d be able to catch me in such a position.”

 

“I pinned you two a wall earlier this month at the meeting.”

 

“I let you.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“Truth,” Nines says, “I only tell the truth.

 

"Your an asswipe," Reed says.

 

"Really? I'm not the one who spilled you life retaining substance all over your room."

 

"It was to teach you a lesson."

 

"What lesson?"

 

"This lesson," He motions to the office that's now far behind them. "You can't just fuck over humans like that, you need to cater to their needs."

 

Nines stops walking, "That's what you were mad about? How did that even affect you?"

 

"You know most of the kids here are siblings right? It made it easier for accepting letters to go through so there are a lot of families here."

 

"And how does that cycle to you?"

 

Deadpanning he says, "I have to hear moody middle schoolers talk about how their big sister or brothers got pissy and wouldn't let my students do something. I swear middle schoolers complain about every last thing and It's beyond annoying, you try teaching my grades for a change."

 

"I'm fine where I am."

 

"Oh, I'm sure."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @fencingfellow
> 
> gimme comments, kudos, suggestions(this may be finished but i'd be happy to rework the story if u have something good)
> 
> updates erry 4 days


End file.
